


Лис и ворон

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Intrigue, M/M, Missing Scene, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Что побудило Корвуса Лестрейнджа отдать фамильный склеп под колыбель мировой революции?





	Лис и ворон

Париж, Министерство магии, кабинет для допросов

  
— Месье Лейстрейдж, — мадам Мари-Анж Франсуа, дознатчик Министерстваа магии Франции, сделала приглашающий жест рукой. Разумеется, небольшое и серое помещение для допросов не было милым кафе на улице Вожирар, где подают чудесные калиссоны[1]… но это совершенно не значило, что представителя видной аристократической семьи не стоит приветствовать как подобает. Стиль, уважение и небрежная сдержанность — вот что было ее жизненным кредо.  
  
Корвус Лестрейндж IV тонко улыбнулся и сел на предназначенный ему стул. Воплощение достоинства ни в чем не виновного человека, который конечно же готов дать показания властям. Мари-Анж легко взмахнула палочкой, и изящная кофейная чашечка перед ним тут же наполнилась до краев исходящим ароматом напитком. Еще один взмах — и кофейник наполнил уже ее чашку.  
  
_Мы равны, и в напитке нет яда и зелий._  
  
— Я смотрю, вы любите миндаль, — Корвус приподнял чашечку, наслаждаясь ароматом. — Во всех его проявлениях, не так ли?  
  
_Особенно в виде цианида._  
  
Мари-Анж сделала аккуратный глоток. Корвус сразу перешел в атаку, как это на него похоже. Его совесть нечиста, и он прекрасно об этом знает. Вот только насколько он виновен в том, что интересовало именно ее?  
  
— Миндаль оттеняет горечь нашей жизни, месье Лестрейндж. Недавно вы потеряли многое, — в голосе Мари-Анж было сочувствие. Строго выверенная доза, которая не рaздражает, а призвана расположить к себе.  
  
— Увы, — Корвус степенно кивнул, делая ответный маленький глоток. Еще перед тем, как идти на допрос, он принял все необходимые зелья.  
  
Ему все еще было интересно, в чем же ему выражают соболезнования. В смерти дочери? Вряд ли кто-то сочтет, что смерть аврора — повод вызывать на допрос родителей. Так что нет. И в действиях того обскури его тоже нельзя обвинить. В мальчишке хороша была только его ручная змея, а сам он… по слухам, очень сильный, ну так что ж? Сильных волшебников много, а свет клином сошелся именно на этом.  
  
_Да, пожалуй стоит выяснить у Гриндельвальда, что им всем надо от обскури._  
  
— Сочувствую вашим потерям, — продолжила Мари-Анж, с легким стуком поставив чашечку на блюдце, пару раз повернула. Блекловатые отблески прошлись по ручке, привлекая внимание. — Геллерт Гриндельвальд нанес большое оскорбление вашему роду, устроив свое собрание именно рядом с вашим родовым склепом.  
  
А если точнее: в самом склепе, куда не так-то просто проникнуть без ведома старшего из парижской ветки рода Лестрейндж.  
  
— Оскорбление? Да, пожалуй, — Корвус вздохнул. Вот что их интересует. Подозревают в нем сообщника? Или хотят, чтобы он активнее поработал на Министерство магии? — Но я не буду искать Гриндельвальда в Австрии или где он сейчас. Это дело министерства и аврората, но не мое.  
  
_Поэтому вы будете заниматься своими делами, а я своими._  
  
— Ох нет, конечно же, никто от вас подобного не требует… пока, — в мирной улыбке Мари-Анж прорезалась ледяная сталь. — Но все же, вы не могли не знать, где именно будет собрание.  
  
Корвус негромко рассмеялся, оглядев женщину. Уже немолодая, уже считающая себя умной. Наверняка она уверена, что он будет играть в их войну.  
  
— Об этом знали все, включая тех, кому знать совершенно не следовало. Это все еще проблемы аврората. Кстати. Я ведь имею право на компенсацию, не так ли? Мне действительно нанесен ущерб.  
  
— Имеете, — Мари-Анж снова отпила свой кофе. — Следователи обязательно оценят этот ущерб. Вы ведь не будете против, если они осмотрят склеп?  
  
_И найдут там что-нибудь интереснее украденной из Хранилища родословной._  
  
— Разве я могу препятствовать представителям закона? — Корвус тоже поднял чашечку и искренне улыбнулся.  
  
_Уже не найдут._  
  


Австрия, Нурменгард

  
— Но это же… глупо, — Винда аккуратно сложила стопку уже проверенных бумаг и полюбовалась результатом. Подробно и правильно заполненная документация всегда радует глаз. — Зачем затевать всю эту игру в переодевания? Только не говори мне, что тебе так понравилось.  
  
Абернети хитро улыбнулся и развел руками.  
  
— Не понравилось, — несмотря на восстановленный язык, говорил он теперь с легким непривычным акцентом. — Но я знаю Лестрейнджа уже давно. Он хочет сохранить все, что у него есть, да еще и нажиться. На нас, на Министерстве, на войне.  
  
Подкрепив свои слова хмыканием, Абернети закинул ноги на стол подальше от бумаг. Еще не хватало испачкать их, Винда его со свету сживет, а Куини ее в этом поддержит.  
  
— Вам настолько скучно? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Гриммсон. Он аккуратными движениями полировал палочку и вслушивался в разговор аколитов лишь постольку-поскольку. Но если уж они решили заняться глупостями вместо дела… — Пытаться переиграть Лестрейнджа на его поле довольно сложно. Или у тебя есть на него компромат?  
  
— Не то чтобы… — Абернети небрежно пожал плечами. — Но старик уже сентиментален, поэтому даже если меня раскроют, то у меня есть шансы. Гуннар, не смотри на меня так мрачно. Я пока не хочу спугнуть удачу. Если Лестрейндж сам приглашает побеседовать, значит этим шансом нужно воспользоваться!  
  
— Ну хорошо, — Гриммсон вздохнул и поднял палочку. — Значит, вы оба идете на переговоры. Винда кокетничает, пытаясь что-то выяснить сама, потом кокетничаешь ты… я не хочу знать, что и как ты будешь делать. Избавь меня от подробностей, я и так вижу, что ты собрался меня шокировать. Стойте, я наложу на вас защитные чары.  
  


Париж, улица Сан-Жак, кафе-кондитерская «Марианна»

  
Первым, что бросилось в глаза Винде, когда уже подходила к месту рандеву, была огромная вывеска с традиционным профилем Марианны и надписью «Liberté, É galité, Fraternité». Ну конечно же, Корвус не мог выбрать менее неподходящего девиза для их встречи. Именно свободой, равенством и братством они и будут сейчас заниматься.  
  
Винда тихонько фыркнула и зашла внутрь. В носу защекотало от сдобного запаха свежей выпечки, смешанный с пряными ароматами корицы, мускатного ореха и бадьяна. Сквозь слегка занавешенные окна пробивались солнечные лучи, наполняющие кафе теплом и уютом. И за одним из столиков уже сидел Лестрейндж — расслабленный и подчеркнуто мирный. Он внимательно читал свежую газету. Винда присмотрелась — маггловскую. И что он интересного там нашел, скажите на милость?  
  
— Добрый день, месье Лестрейндж, — она решила все же быть вежливой. Но села без приглашения и не дожидаясь, пока он встанет и отодвинет ей стул. Я не твоя женщина. Как бы ты ни пыжился.  
  
— О, приветствую вас, мадемаузель Розье, — Корвус демонстративно отложил газету в сторону. — Надеюсь, вам никто не осмелился помешать, пока вы добирались?  
  
_Например — аврорат._  
  
— Что вы. Кто осмелится? — Винда жестом подозвала официанта и, почти не глядя, указала в пару мест в меню. Вряд ли Лестрейндж выберет место, где плохо кормят. Не в его стиле. Отпустив официанта, она кивнула на газету. — Случилось что-то экстраординарное?  
  
— Пока нет. Биржи неспокойны, но это их обычное состояние, — Корвус зачерпнул крошечной ложечкой блестящий бочок зеленоватого фисташкового мороженого. Он уже мог себе позволить есть то и с тем, что ему хочется, не следуя никаким правилам. — А вы играете на биржах?  
  
— Нет, — Винда пожала плечами и едва заметно качнула головой, пока официант наливал ей в бокал вино. — Я предпочитаю скачки. Приз Арки[2] великолепен, и отнюдь не только демонстрацией дамских шляпок. Это восторг движения вперед, воплощенной силы и энергии.  
  
_А не скучные заигрывания с магглами. Ты и здесь пытаешься усидеть на всех лошадях._  
  
Корвус кивнул. Семья Розье всегда была такой — порыв и энергия. Семья Лестрейнджей воплощала спокойствие волны, которая вроде бы и в движении, но в глубине таит мрак и холод чистого разума. Именно поэтому они сейчас сидели за одним столиком, но по разные стороны баррикад. Корвус поднял свой бокал.  
  
— За вашу смелость, мадемуазель. Я думал, что вы не решитесь, — бокал замер, ловя золотистый свет солнца, бьющий из окон.  
  
— Вы этого ждали, — поправила его Винда, подняв свой бокал. Алые отблески на белоснежной скатерти смешались с багровыми. Звон соприкоснувшегося стекла был едва различим.  
  
— Конечно, ждал, — Корвус отпил и покачал бокалом. Вино закружилось водоворотом. — Но я рад встрече. Не хочу терять связи с аристократическими семействами только потому, что у кого-то из их представителей есть свое собственное мнение.  
  
— Какой… занятный эвфемизм. Но это точно не все, что вы бы хотели, Корвус? — Винда отставила свой бокал и подцепила крошечное канапе.  
  
_Переходи уже к делу, у тебя мороженое тает._  
  
— Что вы нашли в нем? — Корвус посмотрел прямо в глаза собеседнице. — Вы все. Что такое, чего не нашли остальные?  
  
— Мы нашли свободу, — Винда ответила не сразу. Как можно ответить сразу за всех? — Liberté, é galité, fraternité, месье Лестрейндж. Именно их. Кстати… вы ведь не откажете мне в приглашении в менее… людное место?  
  


Париж, улица Сен-Жак, магазин модного дома «Люсьен Лелонг»

  
Абернети с интересом бродил по магазину, рассматривая ампирные платья. Стиль Лелонга был ему не слишком близок, но нельзя не признать, что выглядели наряды роскошно. Бродил он так уже больше сорока минут, и ожидание начинало надоедать. Неужели Винда решила понаслаждаться изысканным обществом подольше? На нее не похоже. Сколько она уже таких переговоров провела за свою жизнь, Абернети даже считать не стал бы. Только Гуннара было немного жаль: наверняка он проклял все на свете, пытаясь одновременно страховать обоих. Абернети ехидно заулыбался сам себе, представляя, как по полуденному Парижу бродит этот мрачный северянин и своим лицом напоминает о заснеженных фьордах.  
  
Кольцо на его пальце требовательно засветилось. Пора. Сейчас Винда выйдет под каким-то предлогом, и он должен будет ее заменить. Абернети выдохнул и, убедившись, что на него не смотрят, скрылся в примерочной.  
  
Оборотное зелье привычно обожгло гортань. Тело скрючило судорогой, и на пару мгновений Абернети забыл, как надо дышать. Теперь из глубин зеркала на него смотрела Винда Розье — бледноватая и сосредоточенная, в мужской одежде. Абернети подхватил сумку и исчез, трансгрессировав в дамскую комнату кафе «Марианна».  
  


Париж, улица Сан-Жак, кафе-кондитерская «Марианна»

  
Когда мадемуазель посреди свидания, каким бы оно ни было, уходит в дамскую комнату, это всегда подозрительно. Еще подозрительнее, если она не только возвращается, но еще и на ходу поправляет прическу. Впрочем, возможно, Розье просто хотела доложить об успехах Геллерту?  
  
Корвус успел расплатиться (разумеется, за обоих), и встал. Им пора было отправляться, и лучше всего это сделать, не привлекая внимания магглов. А что может быть естественнее, чем парочка, удаляющаяся под ручку в сторону выхода?  
  
— Позвольте, — Корвус галантно предложил руку. Абернети в облике Винды принял ее с такой грацией, будто всю жизнь блистал в качестве первой леди Франции. Но все было куда проще — Абернети любил и умел танцевать, и отлично знал, как положено подавать руку. И как положено ее принимать.  
  
Они вышли под яркое полуденное солнце — немолодой мужчина с орлиным носом и гордым взглядом властителя и женщина, твердо знающая свою силу. Завернув за угол, они исчезли, растворившись в толпе.  
  


Париж, загородная резиденция семьи Лестрейндж, спальня хозяина

  
Последнее время Корвус Лестрейндж увлекался стилем рококо, поэтому покои были выдержаны именно в этом стиле. Херувимы, рокайли, тяжелые люстры с многочисленными рожками, фиолетовые, белые и черные тона, оттененные золотом. Вызывающая роскошь, требующая каждодневого ухода и доступная далеко не всем. Абернети счел этот стиль вызывающим и излишне вычурным, oднако прилежно улыбался и старался не слишком выходить из роли. При беглом осмотре ничего подозрительного он не заметил — разве что за исключением слуг. Которых не было. Или они все куда-то попрятались.  
  
Корвус, будто прочитав его мысли, усмехнулся.  
  
— Я не спешу привлекать чье-то внимание к тем женщинам, с которыми общаюсь. Элементарная вежливость. Кстати о вежливости… — он взял с прикроватного столика флакон и отвинтил крышку. — Дайте мне руку.  
  
Это все еще было просьбой. Многочисленные зеркала отражали строгость на одном лице и растерянность на другом.  
  
— Дай мне руку, Абернети, — повторил Корвус. — Я хочу видеть тебя таким, какой ты есть.  
  
Абернети выдохнул. И протянул руку. Несколько капель упали на ладонь, нейтрализуя действие оборотного зелья.  
  
— Ты хорошо играл. Но и у меня хорошая память. Не на лица, а на движения, — Корвус отставил флакон в сторону, но руку Абернети еще придерживал. — Зачем ты ввязался в это? Нет, я уже не спрашиваю, зачем ты ушел к Гриндельвальду. Но вот это — зачем?  
  
Он качнул пальцами ткань слегка свисающего рукава на платье. Абернети фыркнул и скрестил на груди руки. Немного подумал, пожал плечами и хитро прищурился.  
  
— Я люблю эксперименты, — светскую беседу нужно начинать издалека. Человека, научившего его танцевать, он тоже знал прекрасно. Не нужен тому на самом деле ответ. Ему нужно поговорить. — И думал, вдруг мне удастся тебя обмануть.  
  
— Это не ответ, — Корвус плавно протянул руку отточенным жестом приглашения к танцу. — Ты ее любишь? Красавицу Розье?  
  
— Нет, — Абернети поглядел на руку и покачал головой. — Я ее уважаю.  
  
_А вот ты, похоже, ревнуешь. Интересно только, кого из нас?_  
  
Корвус вздохнул и начал демонстративно снимать с пальцев кольца. Жест выходил донельзя бытовым, и Абернети почувствовал себя обманутым. Вот сейчас его просто выгонят. Все как в прошлый раз.  
  
Когда он лет десять назад, сразу после окончания Школы Магии, поехал в путешествие по Европе, он впервые встретил старшего Лестрейнджа. Тогда, да и сейчас, это было воплощение аристократизма и шарма — того самого, которого Абернети никогда не достичь. Они познакомились очень легко, Корвус никогда не был против светских бесед, а Абернети был молод и бесшабашен.  
  
Они гуляли по Парижу, Корвус рассказывал о городе, о Революциях, о магах, которые здесь живут и жили. Лестрейндж любил этот город, и было очень странно, что он отдал его на растерзание Гриндельвальду. Что-то крылось за всем этим, что-то Корвус хотел уничтожить в Адском пламени.  
  
И Абернети догадывался, что именно. Но почему? Зачем?  
  
Ответ на этот вопрос должна была найти Винда, его задача — отвлечь. Абернети выдохнул и поправил было галстук, но только потом вспомнил, что сейчас его нет.  
  
— Ладно, признаюсь. Я хотел встретиться с тобой, чтобы завершить одну вещь. Помнишь, когда мы уже почти прощались десять лет назад, ты сказал, что не любишь мальчиков и предпочитаешь мужчин? — Абернети слегка покраснел. Воспоминания о том, как он пытался нарушить еще несколько табу, поддавшись очарованию Парижа, и как Корвус ему отказал, все еще приносили стыд и толику гнева. Нет, ну как он мог? Вот как он тогда посмел отказать?! Абернети что, всем подряд такие предложения делает? Вот отнюдь, вот совсем это не так, и пусть Корвус себе не думает!  
  
— Помню. Ты считаешь, что уже стал мужчиной? — Корвус внимательно осмотрел собеседника, задержавшись взглядом на декольте.  
  
— Вполне. Я нашел свое место в жизни и хорош в том, что я делаю. Думаю, это делает меня мужчиной? — Абернети подошел ближе и глянул снизу вверх. Разница в росте, ничего более. — Я повторяю свое предложение. Здесь и сейчас.  
  
_И если ты мне откажешь, то я не буду мстить. Но запомню._  
  
— Я принимаю его, — после короткой паузы ответил Корвус, широким властным жестом привлекая к себе Абернети. Сильные пальцы сжали ткань вместе с кожей между лопаток. Абернети выдохнул и повел плечами, ощущая приятную тянущую боль от разминаемых мышц, и тут же прикусил Корвуса за шею. Укус был жестким, сильным, почти до крови, и Корвус зашипел от неожиданности. Вторая его рука перехватила бедро — тaм, где большой палец может упереться в ямку рядом с тазовой костью, — он жестко и болезненно повел ладонью вверх, сминая ткань роскошного платья. Корвус редко поступал так с женщинами, но мужчина должен быть крепче.  
  
Абернети был одновременно похож и не похож на женщину. Рейнеке, волшебный лис-оборотень, хитрый, мстительный и дикий. И невероятно соблазнительный. Особенно сейчас, когда уже приподнимается на носках, подставляясь под ладони и прикусывая ухо. Когда немного бестолково шарит руками по чужой спине, будто выискивая там что-то важно. Когда закидывает ногу на бедро и жадно вжимается, решив взять все и сразу.  
  
Корвус судорожно выдохнул и, одной рукой придерживая Абернети под бедро, второй быстро вытащил зажим из галстука. Так было гораздо лучше. А еще же пуговицы…  
  
— Расстегни на мне одежду, — хрипловато, но уверенно все же попросил Корвус, продолжая ритмично поглаживать и сжимать упругую ягодицу. Вот здесь она переходит в спину, а вот здесь чувствительная точка, и если на нее нажать…  
  
Абернети удивленно охнул от нового ощущения. Легкой сладкой боли, которая не пугает, а лишь оттеняет возбуждение. И да, надо снять лишнее. Сосредоточиться. Чертовы пуговицы, почему их так много? Вот так, теперь уже можно жадно выглаживать ладонью горячую кожу на животе Корвуса.  
  


Париж, загородная резиденция семьи Лестрейндж, хранилище документов

  
Винда деловито и быстро произносила заклинания. Она отлично знала, как устроена защита в большинстве аристократических домов. У них у самих было что-то подобное. Гуннар ей не мешал. Его задачей все еще было страховать, а не делать все самому. В конце концов, справились же они с ограблением архивов Министерства? Ну и тут справятся.  
  
Семейный архив рода Лестрейндж оказался не слишком большим, но несколько неряшливым. Теперь нужно было найти именно ту бумагу, которая им нужна. Гуннар встал возле дверей, привычно скрывшись за стеллажом.  
  
— Кажется, вот оно, — Винда уверенно нашла нужный конверт. Рядом с ним в пыли отпечатался прямоугольный след. Недавно отсюда что-то забрали... Развернув конверт и вчитавшись в содержимое, Винда кивнула. — Выбираемся.  
  
Когда они уже выходили из хранилища, что-то громыхнуло, в лица им ударил ослепительно белый свет…  
  


Париж, загородная резиденция семьи Лестрейндж, спальня хозяина

  
Грохот застал Абернети, когда тот уже с удовольствием растянулся поперек огромной кровати, а Корвус уверенно выглаживал внутреннюю сторону его бедра, постепенно подбираясь к члену. Он никуда не торопился.  
  
— Ч-что это было? — ошарашенно, но не очень искренне выдохнул Абернети и мысленно уже приготовился к рывку. Куда-нибудь подальше, откуда можно успеть аппарировать. Если повезет.  
  
— Твои соратники разбудили Стража. Не отвлекайся, — Корвус был невозмутим, как статуя Свободы. Даже с ритма поглаживаний не сбился, разве что теперь придерживал Абернети, не давая вырваться и сбежать.  
  
_Сам пришел. Теперь иди до конца._  
  
Корвус неторопливо, давая прочувствовать свою тяжесть, опустился сверху, придавливая Абернети. Вот так лучше. Так можно ощущать всем телом, как двигается грудная клетка, как быстро бьется сердце. Можно прихватывать упругие молодые мышцы под мягкой кожей. Абернети не утруждал себя тренировками, и мышцы легко проминались под уверенными пальцами, оставляющими на коже красноватые следы. Корвус любил изучать чужие тела, разминая, продавливая, вынуждая расслабиться. Это требовало терпения, но тем более сладкой наградой ему были вздохи и покорность.  
  
_Маленький хитрец, ты будешь моим._  
  
А вот Абернети не желал ждать. Он нетерпеливо прижимался плотнее, ворча и щелкая зубами. Он жаждал действия, царапал спину любовника слишком короткими ногтями. Удовольствие захлестывало его с новой силой. В конце концов, чем он может сейчас помочь Винде и Гуннару? Только продолжать отвлекать и надеяться, что они справятся. Корвус снова сильно сжал бок, заставил охнуть и прикусить губы от боли. Тряхнув головой, Абернети решительно обхватил его ногами и застонал.  
  
_Меня сегодня выебут или это будет бесконечная прелюдия?_  
  
Корвус не пропустил намек, ответно двинул бедрами — длинное, уверенное движение опытного любовника. Прошелся членом по члену, дал прочувствовать и насладиться предвкушением. И еще раз. Еще.  
  
Абернети выдохнул, судорожно вцепившись в чужие плечи.  
  
— А, ну… — он запнулся, пытаясь выразить свою мысль покорректнее. Нельзя ведь просто спросить, что дальше будет. — Это… смазка, все такое…  
  
— Нет, — Корвус качнул головой и уверенно погладил его по плечу. — Не нужно.   
  
Корвус не любил все эти моменты подготовки. С женщинами проще, ничего не отвлекает от страсти.  
  
Снова плавное движение вперед. Без попыток войти. Не нужно. Есть и другие способы получать удовольствие.  
  
Абернети закрыл глаза, постепенно расслабившись. От ощущения горячего, тяжелого тела на себе хотелось взвыть, требуя большего. Но он только часто дышал, подаваясь навстречу, стараясь вжаться еще немного сильнее. Корвус тихо заворчал и подхватил его одной рукой за ягодицы, одновременно удерживая и помогая держать ритм. Второй рукой он обхватил оба члена и начал двигать длинно и размашисто. Пальцы слегка скользили по потной коже, заставляя перехватывать снова и снова.  
  
Корвус двигался все быстрее, все более порывисто — сильными аккуратными движениями. Нужно быть осторожным, когда имеешь дело с маленьким коварным лисом-оборотнем. Абернети заметался, часто и тяжело дыша. Еще совсем немного, совсем чуть-чуть, и…  
  
Молодое разгоряченное тело под ним выгнулось, слегка забившись в судороге оргазма. Абернети с силой вцепился зубами в плечо любовника, рыча и поскуливая сквозь стиснутые зубы. Корвус негромко рассмеялся и погладил его по мокрым волосам.  
  
— Отпусти меня, — выждав пару минут, мягко заговорил он. — Тебе пора.  
  
Откатившись в сторону, Корвус осмотрел дело рук своих. Зрелище заставило его прищуриться с видом сытого и самодовольного кота. Встрепанный, в мятом платье, дурацких чулках и с безумным взглядом, Абернети выглядел моложе своих лет. Но все же не мальчиком. Корвус не любил детей.  
  
Абернети кивнул, неловко поднимаясь и встряхиваясь. Да, ему пора. Сейчас и немедленно.  
  
— До встречи, — твердо сказал он и вышел, стараясь больше не смотреть на Корвуса. Поправить платье можно и на ходу! А еще на ходу можно успеть привести мысли в порядок. Винда с Гуннаром ведь уже успели сделать свою часть работы, правда?  
  
_До встречи. Я буду ждать тебя в Нурменгарде._  
  


Австрия, Нурменгард

  
Винда с затаенным торжеством вынула из декольте сложенный в несколько раз лист. Кажется, она прятала его там специально, поддавшись на атмосферу романов Дюма о французской аристократии. Абернати с не менее торжествующим видом поставил на стол небольшой ларец, в котором лежала то ли корона, то ли диадема.  
  
Геллерт качнул рукой, благосклонно улыбнувшись обоим. Ему тоже было любопытно, что они нашли у Лестрейнджа. Вряд ли это было фамильное украшение его дорогой бабушки, которое по праву должно принадлежать Винде.  
  
Развернув лист, Винда откашлялась.  
  
— «Корона чародейского ума да будет сожжена в пламени адском, ибо несет в себе печать зла». Записано со слов кентавра Маркуса.  
  
Геллерт приподнялся и принял из рук Абернети украшение. Повертел в руках.  
  
— Хммм… кажется, Лестрейндж решил, что диадема Кандиды Когтевран ему больше не нужна. Хотелось бы знать, зачем она вообще им понадобилась и что имел в виду кентавр. Не вижу ничего особенного…  
  
_Пока — не вижу._  
  
Отдав диадему обратно, Геллерт улыбнулся.  
  
— Но я думаю, мы придумаем, как использовать ее во благо революции.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Традиционный французский десерт из миндальной массы под белой глазурью.  
> 2\. Имеется в виду Приз Триумфальной Арки (Prix de l'Arc de Triomphe).


End file.
